Etre ou ne pas etre Shinigami
by yaonne
Summary: Un criminel recherché, un flic borné, une histoire simple ? Je sais que c'est un résumé idiot mais je suis nul à ça. Désolé. C'est ma première fics de Gundam Wing faite une review si ça vous plait. merci et bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Etre ou ne pas être Shinigami

Encore une fois, Shinigami s'est échappé. Il est intouchable, imbattable et personne n'a jamais vu son visage, sauf ceux qui ont eut le malheur d'être sur sa liste de gens à abattre. Personne ne sait quel âge il peut avoir, personne ne sait si c'est un homme ou une femme. Et beaucoup d'avis diverge sur ce point. En effet, beaucoup pense que vu la cruauté dont Shinigami fait preuve, quand on retrouve un corps, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas, on peut penser qu'une femme n'en aurait jamais le cœur, mais il, ou elle, fait preuve d'une telle délicatesse dans tous ces déplacements et dans la dissimulation des preuves, que beaucoup pense que seul une femme peut faire preuve d'autant d'attention.

Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il y a un homme qui ne se pose qu'une seule question. " Quand arrivera-t-il à lui mettre la main dessus ? " Un inspecteur, Heero Yui, c'est donné pour seule mission de découvrir qui est Shinigami et de l'arrêter. Cela fait quelque mois maintenant, qu'il lui court après sans résultat. Mais Shinigami, depuis qu'il se fait courser par l'inspecteur Yui, emploi un mode opératoire différent. En effet, chaque fois qu'il va commettre un crime, il lui envoie une lettre pour lui expliquer qui ? Où ? Et même comment ? C'est un jeu qu'ils ont mis en place et dont ils sont les seuls participants. En effet, Heero ne prévient jamais ses supérieurs quand il reçoit une lettre ; question d'honneur, il y a que lui qui peut et qui doit l'arrêter. Personne d'autre.

C'est un journée comme les autres, l'inspecteur va au commissariat dans l'espoir, comme chaque matin, qu'une lettre l'attend de la part de Shinigami, car ce dernier à le culot de narguer l'inspecteur, et la police par la même occasion, en venant directement poser la lettre sur le bureau d'Heero, il ne passe même pas par la poste. Yui, entre enfin dans son bureau et à sa plus grande joie il voit une lettre sur son bureau. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, il aime que Shinigami le défi, c'est une satisfaction. Il s'assoit à son bureau et ouvre la lettre.

" Bonjour cher inspecteur,

je suis désolé pour la dernière fois j'y ait été trop fort, la prochaine fois je ferais attention à ne pas mettre trop d'explosif, mais j'ai adoré le feu d'artifice, pas vous ?

Ce soir, je vous attend à la boite de nuit, le " Coté Obscur ", ma cible est le gérant. Ce soir je vais être rapide, je suis fatigué je veux vite en finir, alors soyez d'autant plus vigilant.

Je vous dit à ce soir inspecteur.

Shinigami. "

« Le " Coté Obscur ", hein, je la connais bien cette boite, j'y vais assez souvent. »

« Ah oui ! »

« Ouais, un jour faudra que je t'y emmène, mais lorsque tu seras pas en mission. »

« Compte la dessus ! »

« T'es pas drôle ! »

« Duo… »

« Oui, Hee-chan ? »

« Tiens, c'est ce que tu m'a prêté l'autre jour. »

« Merci. »

« Bon, j'y vais ! »

« Ok, à plus. »

Lui c'est Duo Maxwell. C'est le gérant du café qui est en face du commissariat, le " Deathcythe " il le tient avec un autre gars qui s'appelle Quatre. Il ne connaît pas bien ce dernier, par contre Duo est un gars sympa, mais trop bavard. Ils sont devenus amis par habitude de se voir tous les jours. Heero, allait tous les jours prendre un café, et de fils en aiguilles, ils ont commencé à discuter et ils ont finit par parler de Shinigami. Depuis Duo est à l'affût de la moindre informations sur l'enquête de Heero et il lui dit tous dès qu'il reçoit une lettre. C'est risqué, de tous lui dire comme ça, mais bizarrement il avait confiance en lui. Ce qui est étonnant car la seule personne en qui il avait confiance jusqu'à maintenant, c'était lui même. Au moins ça prouve qu'il a évolué dans son existence.

Le soir, comme prévu et demandé par Shinigami, Heero se rendit en boite. Pour passer inaperçu parmi les gens il s'était mis sur son 31, ce qui est rare chez lui. Il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte sur le torse, un jean bleu délavé qui moulait ses jambes dignes d'un top model (et encore c'est un euphémisme). Il faisait des ravages parmi la foule. D'un coup l'inspecteur réussi à distinguer une voix qu'il connaissait.

« HEERO ! »

L'interpellé reconnut Duo, vêtu de manière sexy. Un débardeur noir avec un col en V, un pantalon noir moulant ses hanches à se damnées et son éternelle tresse qui lui donnait un air efféminé, qui malgré lui, faisait craquer notre Heero.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demande Heero. »

« Ben, je danse. »

« Dit moi que tu plaisantes, tu danses en sachant que Shinigami est ici ! »

« Shinigami ne va pas m'empêcher de vivre contrairement à toi. »

« Il ne m'empêche pas de vivre. »

« Mais si, tu ne vit que pour l'attraper, et tu vois rien d'autre que lui. Tu ne me voit même pas. »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Duo retourna danser sous l'œil étonné d'Heero. Heero ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait voulut lui dire son ami, ou il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Il essaya de trouver Duo parmi la foule pour lui demander des explications mais il n'arrivait pas à le trouver pourtant, avec sa tresse, il ne devait pas être dur à trouver. Pendant qu'il cherchait, un cri strident fut pousser. La musique se stoppa et un groupe de gens s'était réuni autour d'un corps gisant au sol. On pouvait entendre une serveuse dire qu'il s'agissait du gérant de la boite. Shinigami avait frappé et il n'avait rien vu, trop perturbé par ce que Duo lui avait dit. Il était en colère contre son ami de l'avoir perturber mais il s'en voulait plus à lui-même pour ne pas avoir été assez vigilant. Ayant encore perdu la partie, Heero décida de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois chez lui, dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retournait sans arrêt et repensait aux paroles de Duo. " Tu ne me vois même pas ! " pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? pourquoi avait-il perçu de la tristesse dans sa voix quand il lui a dit ça ?

A force de se poser des questions, il finit par s'endormir. Demain, il aura les réponses à ses questions en allant boire son café habituel.

Le lendemain en arrivant au café, il ne vit pas Duo, il alla demandé à Quatre, son collègue, des nouvelles.

« Duo est malade, il m'a demandé de tenir le café seul, vous voulez le voir ? »

« Oui, mais je vais attendre qu'il revienne, merci. »

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Un café. »

Décidément, il n'y a que Duo qui connaît ses habitudes. Client privilégié, peut-être. " Duo… c'est moi que tu fuis à moins que tu ne sois vraiment malade. Mais c'est une drôle de coïncidence cette absence après cette déclaration. "

Maintenant dans son bureau, une lettre de Shinigami.

" Bonjour inspecteur,

Vous vous êtes bien amusé hier ? Moi, oui. Je vous avait prévenu que ce serait rapide cette fois. Mais vous prévenir a été inutile, mais vous aviez l'air préoccupé par autre chose. Peine de cœur peut-être ? Qui sait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à vous dire que je vous trouvais extrêmement sexy. A tomber raide. J'espère vous revoir dans une tenu semblable le plus vite possible.

A la prochaine. "

Pov Heero

Drôle, pourquoi parle-t-il d'une peine de cœur. Après tout peut-être a-t-il raison. Je veux des explications et tout de suite. Je vais l'appeler. Où est son numéro, je sais qu'il me l'a donné. Ah le voilà !

01 40…

Tut tut tut …

C'est bizarre ça ne répond pas ! Tant pis ! Je vais aller le voir. Mais je sais pas où il vit. Les renseignements vite !

« Oui ? fit une voit féminine. »

« Je voudrais l'adresse de Duo Maxwell. »

« Vous pouvez patientez, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« ……Voilà, Monsieur Maxwell. Son adresse est … (pas d'idée pour l'adresse) »

« Merci. »

Et c'est partit.

Fin pov

Heero, grimpe dans sa voiture direction Duo. Sur le trajet, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il allait aborder le sujet qui le préoccupe tant. Il faillit emboutir trois quatre voitures avant de décider de se concentrer sur la route. Enfin arrivé, il ne perdit pas une seconde et entra dans le bâtiment. Il regarda les noms sur les boites aux lettres jusqu'à tomber sur Maxwell, 1er étage. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Aucune réponse, mais il recommence. Il commence à entendre le bruit d'un verrou qui s'ouvre puis la porte s'entrouvre bloquée par une chaînette. Un visage se présenta dans l'ouverture. Duo.

« Duo. »

« Je ne veux pas te voir ! »

Duo tenta de fermer la porte mais Heero l'en empêche.

« Heero, arrête ! »

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« J'ai rien à te dire, je t'ai déjà tous dit ! »

« Justement, c'est de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

« NON ! »

Heero entra, brisant la chaînette et expédiant Duo sur le sol. Refermant la porte derrière lui en la claquant montrant qu'il était entré.

Duo regardait Heero avec colère. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cette état. Jamais il ne l'avait vu fou de rage comme ça, lui d'un naturel calme. Il se relava difficilement et fit face à son " agresseur ".

« Et maintenant ? »

« Parle moi. »

« … »

« Duo, pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Qu'est ce que je devais comprendre ? »

« Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que je dit ? fit il avec un légère accent de plaisanterie. »

« Depuis que ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Duo fut surpris. Ça l'empêche de dormir ? Ce n'était qu'une phrase, mais qui apparemment a fait des dégâts dans l'esprit de son inspecteur.

« Explique moi, supplia Heero, je veux comprendre. »

« Laisse tomber Heero, c'est une phrase qui n'a pas de sens. Elle est sortit comme ça. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Oui. Maintenant que tu as eut ton explication, va t-en ! »

Heero prit la porte sans être raccompagner par son ami. Avant de sortir il reposa son attention sur Duo. Il put voir que celui ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Voulant repartir à l'attaque, il abandonna et partit.

Dans sa voiture, pour rentrer chez lui, il se demandait pourquoi, si c'est une phrase sans aucun sens, il pleurait quand il est partit. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée.

Ça fait une semaine que Heero ne fais rien. Pas de nouvelles de Shinigami, ni de Duo, chaque fois qu'il va au café, toujours malade d'après Quatre. Malade, tu parles. Le soir en rentrant chez lui, il vit dans son courrier une lettre sans timbre, comme au commissariat. Une lettre de Shinigami.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bien voici le chapitre 2. Voyons ce que Shinigami réserve à notre cher Heero.

Chapitre 2

« Bien le bonjour inspecteur,

Ce soir j'ai envi de vous faire un fleur. Je voudrais discuter un peu avec vous. Sachez que je vous observe malgré vous et je vois que votre vie est difficile ces derniers temps surtout avec votre ami. Alors pour vous rendre de cette énergie que j'adore chez vous, je vous propose un tête-à-tête, vous et moi. RDV à l'entrepôt 2 sur le port vers 23 heures.

A ce soir, inspecteur. »

Incroyable ! Shinigami qui se dévoile. Il veut le rencontrer, le voir. Enfin, on va en savoir plus sur lui ou elle. Heero regarde sa montre, 22h30, plus qu'une demi heure. Il prend sa voiture et fonce au port quitte à être très en avance. 

Le port, entrepôt 2. Heero est déjà à l'intérieur et attend que Shinigami se présente à lui. 23h, heure H, il va arriver, il est rarement en retard, peut-être est-il déjà là à l'observer. Au moment où il va pour se retourner, il sent une lame sous sa gorge et une main sur son épaule. Mais il ne peut pas voir son opposant.

« Bonsoir, inspecteur. »

Un homme, pas très vieux d'après sa voix. Intéressant.

« Pourquoi se revirement soudain ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, une pulsion peut-être. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Vous m'excuserez ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça. »

Soudain tous devint noir, il vient d'assommer l'inspecteur. Il le porte hors du hangars.

Pov Heero

Aïe ! j'ai mal au crâne ! il m'a frappé et maintenant je ne vois plus rien, je sens un bout de tissu devant mais yeux, mais pas sur mes lèvres. Je dois être dans un endroit où personne ne peut m'entendre, sinon il m'aurait ballonner. Mes poignets sont attachés dans le dos d'une chaise, et il a bien serré.

« Réveiller ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir frappé ? »

« Désolé, le hangar n'était que le lieu du rendez-vous. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est peut être psychologique. Tomber amoureux de son poursuivant, ou peut-être est-ce de son kidnappeur ? Peu importe. »

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant. »

« Faire le flic. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais juste vous posez des questions, afin de mieux vous connaître. Première question : avez-vous un petit ami ? »

« Vous êtes direct. »

« Répondez à la question. »

« Je répondrais à vos questions quand vous répondrez aux miennes. »

« Donnant donnant, hein ? »

« Alors ? »

« Alors je laisse tomber. »

« … »

« Mais je ne vais pas vous quittez comme ça. Je vais vous donnez sans attendre quoique se soit en retour. »

Heero sentit deux mains prendre appuie sur ses cuisses et sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit une langue quémander l'entrée, et bizarrement il lui accorda. S'en suivit un long baiser langoureux. Heero put entendre Shinigami pousser un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Quand il se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle Shinigami lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je n'aurais rien en retour, je suis surpris et flatté. »

Sur ce, Heero se sentit à nouveau dans les vapes et perdit connaissance. Il se réveilla le matin dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

Avait il rêvé ? Ou halluciné peut-être ?

Pov Heero

Ça ne peut pas être un rêve, je sens une douleur à la tête, ce qui prouve que j'ai bien été frappé, et si je me souviens bien deux fois. Il y a pas été de main morte. Enfin, maintenant, j'en sais un peu plus sur lui. Déjà c'est un homme, fort méfiant et prudent. J'ai bien compris aussi que je lui plaisait, après tout il m'a embrassé. Je pourrais utiliser ça à mon avantage, je sais pas encore comment mais je trouvais. En parlant de baiser, je m'étonne moi même d'y avoir répondu, jamais je n'aurait du. J'espère que je ne sui pas entrain de tomber amoureux moi aussi se serai le comble. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, Je suis flic et lui un criminel. Et puis que dirai Duo ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à Duo de cette manière. C'est bizarre c'est comme si je me sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé m'embrassé.

(Image flash, Duo à la boite triste, puis Duo à son appartement triste encore.)

Duo ! Je le revois triste. Je lui est fait de la peine, mais il refuse de me laisser lui faire des excuses, il ne veut même plus me parler. Il m'évite. Il me manque, ça me manque de ne plus parler avec lui, ou plutôt de ne plus pouvoir l'écouter. Sa voix me manque, c'est bizarre comme sensation, avant je le voyais tous les jours, je ressentais aucun vide, mais maintenant, je pense toujours à lui depuis que je l'ai perdu de vu. On dit toujours qu'on se rend compte de la valeur des choses après qu'elles aient disparus, ou qu'on les aient perdus.

Mince, quelle heure il est ? 8h30 ! Je vais être en retard ! vite une douche (froide) et hop au boulot !

Fin pov

Au bureau, Heero s'ennuie, pas de nouvelles de Shinigami, pourtant après leur entrevu il aurait pensé avoir une lettre, mais rien. Il tapait un rapport quelconque, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du café arrive.

L'inspecteur entre dans le café et une voix bien familière s'éleva dans le café.

« Salut Heero! »

Duo…Il était revenu, arborant un sourire.

« Je te sers quoi, Hee-chan ? »

Hee-chan ! Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête, il lui avait manqué, tout comme celui qui le prononçait.

« Allo ! Heero, tu m'entend. »

« Tu sais ce que tu dois me servir. »

« Et un café, un ! »

Heero observait Duo faire le café. Il agissait comme si il ne s'était rien passé et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Heero eut un air triste à cette pensée, pensée interrompu par Duo…

« Alors, quoi que tu me racontes de beau ? »

Toujours cette même habitude, poser une question où un simple oui ou non ne suffit pas pour répondre. Mais par automatisme, qui visiblement n'avait pas disparu, Heero raconte tous et surtout parle de Shinigami, de tous ce qu'il a découvert sur lui en faisant abstraction de deux ou trois détails (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :p)

« Alors comme ça c'est un homme. Mignon ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu, il était derrière moi. »

« Dommage ! Mais alors comment sais-tu que c'est un homme ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a parlé, baka ! »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Il m'a posé des questions. »

« C'est pas aux flics de faire ça plutôt ? »

« Hn ! »

« Quoi comme question ? »

« Est ce que j'ai un petit ami, par exemple. »

Heero se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ? demande Duo »

Heero pouvait voir de l'impatience et de la peur dans son regard. Cette réponse devait être importante pour lui. Mais…

« Il faut que je retourne bosser. »

« Quoi ? heu…d'accord. »

Duo déclare forfait, tristement. Heero sort du café, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé à ne pas avoir répondu à sa question. Mais lui même n'aurait peut être pas pu lui répondre, ne sachant pas encore la vrai nature de ses sentiments.

Enfin au poste, un agent transmit un message à l'inspecteur.

« Le capitaine veut vous voir inspecteur. »

« Merci, j'y vais. »

Il ne tarda pas à entrer dans le bureau du chef. C'était un homme d'âge mur cheveux gris, costume, cravate, un petit peu rondouillard.

« Essayez-vous, Heero ? »

« Merci, et il s'assoit. »

« Heero, je n'irai pas par 4 chemins. »

« Monsieur ? »

« J'ai le regret de vous informer que je dois vous retirer l'enquête du Shinigami. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoutez… »

« Non, vous écouté ! Shinigami c'est mon enquête ! »

« Ça suffit ! Vous obéirez aux ordres un points c'est tout ! »

« Pourquoi me retirer l'enquête ? »

« Mes supérieurs ne sont pas satisfait. Il trouve que vous n'obtenez pas assez de résultats. »

« Qui récupère l'enquête ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est le FBI qui va s'en occuper. »

« Les hautes sphères ! Ils doivent vraiment tenir à l'attraper vite pour faire appel à eux. »

« C'est un assassin, Heero ! il ne faut pas faire ce genre de réflexion. »

« Autres choses à me dire ? »

« Non, vous pouvez disposez. »

Heero ouvre la porte et s'apprête à sortir.

« Je suis désolé, Heero. »

« Ben voyons. »

Et il sort.

Pov Heero

C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas. Comment ils peuvent me faire ça, alors que je commence seulement à avancer dans l'enquête. En plus c'est le FBI qui me souffle l'enquête sous le nez. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? J'ai besoin d'un café.

Fin pov


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin le chapitre trois, désolé pour le retard mais avec les vacances j'ai beaucoup de mal, malheureusement, à trouver du temps pour la continuer mais je vais essayer de faire un effort.

**Chapitre 3**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le revoilà au café. Mais une fois de plus, Duo est absent. C'est Quatre qui va le servir.

« Voilà votre café. »

« Merci »

« Vous voulez voir Duo je suppose ? »

« Pas spécialement, non, j'avais juste besoin d'un café. »

« Heureusement que Duo n'entend pas ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il agit avec toi ? »

« Et comment il agit ? »

« Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il est raide dingue de toi. Mais c'est peut être parce que c'est un homme que ça te dérange ? »

« Absolument pas, en fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

« Faut que tu lui en parles ! il doit être chez lui, maintenant. »

« Merci, je vais réfléchir. »

Sur ces derniers mots Heero sort du café, et n'ayant pas le courage de retourner au commissariat il part.

Pov Heero

Si c'est pour me retrouver sur une enquête ridicule je préfère revenir demain. Vaut mieux pas que je revois mon chef sinon je lui met mon poing dans la figure. Je suis dans ma voiture je ne me rend même pas compte que je ne prend pas le chemin de mon appartement, je me balade sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Je suis au centre commercial. Je vais aller me balader dedans, ça me détendra.

Rien à faire, rien ne remonte le moral, avoir perdu cette enquête m'a complètement retourné, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je n'ai plus l'affaire. Faut que je rentre ou je vais finir par faire un carnage.

Enfin à la maison, j'espère que je vais enfin pouvoir respirer. C'est pas vrai, le sort s'acharne sur moi, une lettre de Shinigami. Peut être qu'il ne sait pas encore que je ne suis plus sur l'affaire.

« Bonjour inspecteur,

Comment allez-vous ? bien j'espère ! Vous me manquez. Je vous sent fatigué aussi, mais je sais comment vous remotivez. Je vais vous donnez le nom de ma prochaine victime. Vous la connaissez je crois. Duo Maxwell. Seulement cette fois je vous laisse devinez quand et où je viendrais le cueillir.

Bonne fin de journée inspecteur. »

Il veut s'en prendre à Duo. Pas question ! je le laisserai pas faire ! je reprend ma voiture et je fonce chez lui en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Ça y est j'y suis ! je monte et frappe comme un malade à sa porte. J'entend des pas se diriger vers elle. Ouf ! il est là !

« J'arrive, pas la peine de démolir ma porte. Heero ? »

« Duo… »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ma porte ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle »

« Entre, reste pas dehors »

On entre et c'est seulement maintenant que je remarque qu'il ne prote qu'un jean noir. Quel vision ! ça va pas qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il enfile une chemise. Ouf ! un peu plus et je pense que j'aurai craquer.

« Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? »

« Je dois te mettre en garde. »

« Quel sérieux ! »

« Duo, dit Heero sur un ton colérique. »

« Désolé, je t'écoute. »

« On m'a retiré l'enquête de Shinigami. »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui, mais c'est pas ça le pire. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Shinigami t'as dans sa ligne de mire. »

« Moi, pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que ça se dirige sur moi, à travers toi. »

« Si je comprend bien, tu es là pour jouer les garde du corps. »

« Je… »

« C'est parfait, ça veut dire que où que j'aille tu me suivras. »

« Je…suppose »

« C'est décidé, ce soir je t'emmène en boite. »

« Quoi ? mais ça va pas, t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, Shinigami va s'en prendre à toi. »

« Et bien raison de plus pour rester très près de moi. Maintenant tu rentres chez toi tu te changes et tu me retrouves au « Mirage ». »

« Non je ne te quittes plus. »

« Je suis flatté mais tu ne peux pas aller en boite dans cette tenue. Et plus vite tu seras partit et plus vite on se retrouvera. Allez dehors et à tout à l'heure. »

Il me force à sortir. Je crois que je suis pris au piège, je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait m'y traîner, il a pas hésitez et s'est jeté sur l'occasion.

On est en boite, il est au milieu de la piste et se déhanche comme un malade, preuve que c'est un habitué. C'est pas permis d'être si bien foutu. Tiens il se calme la musique aussi. Apparemment c'est la période des slows. Il s'assoit, un peu essoufflé. Je le vois regardé tous les couples qui dansent, et je crois bien voir de la jalousie. Il voudrait en faire autant. Il me regarde, non il me sourit. Il se relève et me tend la main.

« Danse avec moi, Heero ! »

Il me le demande sur un ton tellement sensuel que je n'arrive pas à lui refuser. Je me lève et il m'entraîne sur la piste. Il prend mes mains et les posent sur ses hanches. Les avoir là me fait trembler, mais dès qu'il met ses bras autour de mon cou les tremblements sont plus fort. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant, c'est vraiment bizarre et agréable en même temps. On commence à danser, il se rapproche et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. La sensation est tellement agréable que je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment. Mais je les ouvre de suite en sentant la tête de Duo quitter mon épaule. Nos regards se croisent, je ne peux m'empêcher de me noyer dans ses yeux améthystes. C'est bizarre, je les voit s'approcher de plus en plus, il les ferme. Je sens quelque chose contre mes lèvres. Ce sont les siennes. Il m'embrasse. C'est agréable. Je sens une langue me quémander l'entrée que je lui cède. Une danse sulfureuse commence, c'est étrange j'ai déjà ressentit ça avec…

Fin pov

Ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle. Duo ouvre les yeux mais Heero les gardes fermés. Duo l'observe, il va parler.

« Shinigami… »

« Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Heero ouvre enfin les yeux se rendant compte de son erreur. Duo s'écarte avec un air en colère.

« Shinigami ! »

« Duo, écoute… »

« NON ! ne me touche pas ! laisse moi tranquille. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? «

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu es désolé ! Je t'embrasse et toi tu penses à Shinigami, dit il en pleurant. J'étais stupide, j'aurai jamais du t'emmener ici. »

Duo se prépare à s'en aller mais Heero le retient.

« Tu ne va nulle part sans moi, tu oubli que Shinigami… »

« M'a dans sa ligne de mire, je sais, mais t'inquiète pas je lui expliquerai que rien ne nous uni, pas d'amitié, pas d'amour, rien et il me laissera. De toute façon, je préfère mourir que de continuer à vivre sans espoirs. »

Duo court vers la sortie en pleurant après s'être libéré de la prise de Heero. Ce dernier reste figé en le regardant s'éloigner. Il finit par se reprendre et lui court après mais trop tard il a déjà disparu.

Pov Heero

Quel con ! qu'est ce qui m'a prit de sortir ça ? Mais en même temps quand Duo m'embrassais je ressentais exactement la même chose que quand Shinigami m'embrassait. C'était comme si c'était la même personne.

Je suis devant chez lui je monte et frappe encore à cette porte. Un jour elle craquera tellement je la maltraite. Pas de réponse.

« Duo, ouvre moi la porte. DUO ! »

Pas de réponse. C'est décidé, j'enfonce la porte. 1…2…BOUM !

« Duo, où es-tu ? »

Je cherche partout mais rien, il ne reste que la chambre mais rien non plus. Sauf, une lettre…j'espère que ce n'est pas…

« Bonjour inspecteur,

Bonne soirée ? Vu dans l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé votre ami, je dirais que non. Il était en larmes le pauvre. Que lui avez-vous fait ? moi qui vous croyais délicat et romantique, apparemment je me suis trompé. Vous savez, il n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que vous lui avez brisez le cœur. Il vous aime, le savez-vous ? à en mourir. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être un poids pour vous. Je lui est dit que moi aussi je l'avais embrassé et il m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir fait. Mais contrairement à moi lui l'a fait par amour alors que moi c'était plutôt une pulsion. Mais ça je crois qu'il la compris. Si vous vous voulez le revoir et vous excusez et parlez, RDV à l'usine désaffectée en dehors de la ville. Il vous y attend et je vous jure que je ne m'en prendrais plus à lui, je crois qu'il souffre suffisamment avec vous.

A bientôt. »

Il a raison, c'est moi qui le fait le plus souffrir à le repousser sans cesse, alors que je sait ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Mais je suis incapable de lui rendre l'amour qu'il me donne. Il mérite mieux que moi. Il mérite quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui et qui l'écoute, moi je n'ai jamais été capable de faire attention aux autres. Quoiqu'il en soit je dois le sortir de là.

Fin pov

Heero remonte dans sa voiture et prend la direction de l'usine en dehors de la ville. C'est une usine abandonné depuis des années, bien à l'écart de la ville, complètement délabrée. Heero se gare tout près de l'entrée dissimulant la voiture dans l'ombre, on ne sait jamais ce que Shinigami réserve à ses invités, la preuve en est que la dernière fois il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Il entre prudemment, arme dégainée et prêt à tirer. Il fouille tous les endroits le plus discrètement possible. Shinigami l'observe peut être, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fiche un peu, ce qui le préoccupe c'est de retrouver Duo, et surtout de le trouver vivant. Il entend un bruit, il se dirige vers la source. Une porte, il regarde vite fait et il le voit. Duo, au milieu de la pièce menotté à une chaise, inconscient. Avec la plus grande prudence, Heero s'approche, il s'agenouille devant son ami, prend son pouls (on ne sait jamais), il va bien, apparemment il n'est pas blessé, mais impossible de lui enlever les menottes. Il le réveille pour pouvoir lui faire part d'une idée afin de le libérer. Il commence à le secouer, pas trop fort.

« Duo, réveille-toi »

« Quoi ? »

Enfin il reprend conscience.

« Réveille-toi Duo, faut sortir d'ici. »

« Heero ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« L'usine désaffecté hors de la ville. »

« Comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, il faut partir. »

« Shinigami, c'est lui qui m'a emmené ici n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Et moi qui voulait pas te croire, tout à l'heure je croyais que tu me faisait une blague, la preuve que je te connais pas si bien que je le croyais. »

« Il faut que je te débarrasse de ses menottes, alors je vais tirer. »

« Ok ! Mais fais gaffe, s'il te plait. »

Bam ( coup de feu)

Duo est libre et il se relève.

« Merci. »

« Partons d'ici. »

« Heero… ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« Pour ce qui s'est passé à la boite, et pour la scène que je t'es fait après. »

« On en reparlera plus tard d'accord ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Heero entend des voitures qui font crisser leurs pneus en bas. Il regarde par la fenêtre et voit une voiture. Il y a trois hommes.

« Qui c'est ceux là ? »

Duo se penche à la fenêtre. Il se retire aussitôt en attrapant le bras de Heero.

« Il faut se cacher vite. »

« Quoi ? »

« Discute pas pour une fois et viens. »

Duo entraîne Heero dans l'ombre de la pièce et se cache. Les hommes sont montés et sont maintenant dans la salle et apparemment il cherche quelque chose. L'un deux est une élégance rare avec de long cheveux blond et visage des plus charmant, c'est lui d'ailleurs qui prend la parole

« Où est il, le rendez-vous avait lieu ici. »

« Oui, mais peut être que les flics l'ont retenus, après tout il paraît qu'il est étroitement surveillé. »

« Bon tanpis on rentre, pas la peine de s'éterniser ici. »

Les trois hommes reparte aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Heero a regardé la scène sans intervenir, même si il est flic cette affaire ne le concerne pas. Quoique Duo a l'air de les connaître il suffit de voir comment il les a regardé du moment où ils sont entrés au moment où ils sont sortis. Heero la même cru entendre murmurer « Qu'est qu'ils font ici ceux là ? ». Après leur départ, Heero et Duo sortent de leur cachette.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour cette énorme absence, mais j'ai eut un problème avec mon Internet puis après je me suis consacré à la saisie des fanfics plutôt qu'à la publication.

Donc je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et place à la lecture.

Chapitre 4

Pov Heero

Il me cache quelque chose c'est évident, mais quoi ? peut être que finalement j'avais raison et que c'est…

- Heero tu viens ? On s'en va ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi Duo.

- Vraiment ?

- Heero qu'est qu'il t'arrives ?

- Dis moi Duo ? Comment ça se fait que quand Shinigami était chez toi tu lui est dit tant de chose à propos de toi, pour quelqu'un qui se fait enlevé, je trouve que tu dit beaucoup de chose à ton kidnappeur.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis de nature bavarde. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- …

- Heero va y dit le fond de ta pensée ?

- …

- Heero j'aime pas quand tu dit rien, dit moi quelque chose.

- Tu veux que je te dise…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois… que tu es Shinigami.

- Ouf ! C'est ça qui te trotte dans la tête, tu penses que je suis Shinigami ? Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que tu allait me dire que j'étais en état d'arrestation.

- Tu es en état d'arrestation.

- Quoi ? Attend tu es sérieux ?

- Très !

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis Shinigami.

- Prouve moi le contraire.

Un long silence s'instaura entre nous, l'un est impassible et l'autre est surpris et déçu en même temps. Le silence se brisa avec le bruit des menottes que je sors de ma poche.

- Heero arrête.

- Je t'arrête Duo.

- Certainement pas !

Après ces mots Duo exécute un saut au dessus de ma tête et me menace à présent avec un couteau. Bizarrement je me laisse faire. Duo sait qu'il s'est trahi, seul Shinigami aurait agit de la sorte.

- Maintenant je suis fixé, dit Heero avec son calme habituel.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te rend compte que maintenant je dois te tuer.

- Va-y ! je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

- Avant dis-moi, comment ?

- Comment quoi.

- Comment l'as-tu su, comment as-tu su que j'était Shinigami.

- Je ne m'en suis douté que ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, quand tu m'as embrassé sur la piste de danse, tu embrasse comme lui. J'ai trouvé ça assez troublant, mais je n'en étais sur que quand tu as commencé à paniquer à l'instant.

- Je vois, joli travail d'inspecteur. J'aurai pas fait mieux.

- A moi de poser une question. Qui étaient ces hommes ?

- L'un deux était l'une de mes prochaines victimes, j'ai commis une erreur ce soir.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle d'avoir oublier que j'avais une affaire sur le feu, et d'en préparé une autre le même soir.

- En effet c'est une belle erreur.

- Heero tu te doutes bien qu'à partir de maintenant on ne se reverra plus ?

- Bien oui puisque je vais mourir.

- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, aurais-tu oublier la dernière lettre que Shinigami t'as envoyé, Duo serai prêt à mourir pour toi.

- …

- C'est ce qui va arriver. Duo Maxwell va mourir ce soir et toi tu vas partir.

- Duo ?

- Adieu Heero !

Je me sens lourd et j'ai mal à la tête. Il m'a encore frappé et me voilà encore inconscient. Je vais finir par croire, qu'il veut me tuer d'un traumatisme crânien. Quand je me réveille, il fait jour, je suis sur le sol dur de l'usine, seul. Duo est partit, non rectification Duo est mort. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. « Duo Maxwell va mourir et toi tu vas partir. » qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant, je sais qui est Shinigami mais jamais je n'aurais le courage de faire part de ma découverte à qui que se soit. Pas la peine de resté ici il faut que je parte.

Je suis dans ma voiture, je repense à ce qui s'est passé hier soir, bizarrement mes pensées sont tournées vers ces trois hommes qui etaient les proies de Duo, Shinigami enfin, ses proies. L'un deux ne m'est pas inconnu. Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu. Direction le commissariat, je vais me renseigner sur la base de données.

Me voilà dans la salle des archives, là se trouve tous ce que la police a emmagasiner sur tous les truand, hommes politiques véreux et j'en passe. Je suis sur d'y trouver ce que je cherche. Après plusieurs heures de recherche intensives, je tombe sur sa photo, ainsi que sur son curriculum vitae.

- Voyons, Zech Merquize. Grand homme d'affaires, la 5ème plus grande fortune du monde. Casier judiciaire vierge, rien à dire…tiens ça c'est bizarre, il a été embaucher dans la société Oz. Bizarre voilà un autre nom qui ne m'est pas inconnu, je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu mais où…où ? J'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ! Bon inutile de rester plus longtemps ici. Je rentre chez moi.

Je suis enfin chez moi, j'ai l'esprit qui divague et qui reviens sur Oz, j'y ai réfléchit pendant tous le trajet du retour, mais j'arrive plus à savoir où j'ai vu ce nom. Je suis convaincu que c'est la clé du mystère qui entour Duo et Shinigami. Mais…voilà, c'est ça, c'est là que je l'ai vu. Où les ai-je rangé ? Ici ! les voilà ! les lettres que Shinigami m'a envoyé. Ça doit être dans les premières qu'il m'a donné. La voilà !

« Bonjour inspecteur Yui,

cette première rencontre a été très intéressante. Quoique vous, vous ne m'avez qu'entraperçu mais moi j'ai pu vous admirez de la tête aux pieds. J'espère que votre chef ne vous en veut pas trop. Après tous vous étiez chargé de la protéger Lady Une, charmante, mais machiavélique, au service de Oz. Sachez que ce n'est que la première d'une longue liste de gens à abattre ainsi nous aurons d'autres occasion de nous revoir.

A bientôt,

Shinigami. »

C'est ça ! Depuis j'ai complètement oublier Oz pour me concentrer sur Shinigami. Mais maintenant cette information pourrait me mener jusqu'à Duo. Il m'a peut être dit qu'il était mort, mais moi je ne veut pas. Je le retrouverait et je lui dirait tous ce que j'ai dans le cœur. Je crois que c'est lui qui a raison, je l'aime et je ne m'en aperçoit que maintenant que je l'ai perdu de vu. Il faut qu'il sache et pour ça je dois le retrouver.

Fin pov

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Duo a disparu, depuis Heero traque sans relâche les faits et gestes de Oz, dans l'espoir de localisé Duo. C'est alors qu'en lisant la presse, il tombe sur un article spécifiant que le milliardaire Treize Khushrenada organise un bal réunissant beaucoup de monde du haut rang, homme politique et tous le tralala. Seulement les recherches de Heero lui ont appris que Treize était le dirigeant de Oz. Donc, Duo ne peut que mordre à cette invitation. Peut être même que Treize lui tend un piège. Raison de plus pour Heero d'y aller.

Le soir en question est vite arrivé. Heero a réussi avec son titre d'inspecteur à entrer à la réception. Il n'a pas de mal à se fondre parmi tous le gratin. Il discute de divers sujets avec plusieurs invités. Mais toujours en alerte, Duo peut être n'importe où. Mais le premier qu'il repère n'est pas Duo mais Zech accompagné du maître de la soirée, Treize, qui viennent prendre un bain de foule. Politesse oblige. Heero prend le risque et va à leur rencontre.

- Monsieur Khushrenada, ravi de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Je me présente Heero Yui.

- Oui, je vous connais.

- Vraiment !

- Oui. J'ai quelques relations dans la police, et on parle souvent de vous. C'est vous qui êtes sur l'affaire du Shinigami, n'est ce pas ?

- Jusqu'à récemment, oui. L'affaire a été confié au FBI.

- C'est dommage, je suis sur que vous auriez fini par l'attraper.

- Vous me surestimé peut être.

- Non, je suis sincère. Vos états de services montre que vous arrivez toujours à conclure vos affaires.

- Pas celle là visiblement.

- Eh bien sachez que vous savoir ici me rassure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis convaincu que Shinigami m'en veut. Ne me demander pas pourquoi. Intuition peut être quoiqu'il en soit, si il ose se montrer je l'attend de pieds ferme.

- Vraiment, beaucoup on dit la même chose et regardé où ils sont à présent. Qu'est ce qui vous rend si sur de vous.

- A vous je peux le dire. J'ai fait placé un dispositif qui ferme de façon hermétique ma demeure, si Shinigami se montre il me suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton de ma montre et Shinigami sera pris au piège.

- Ingénieux, vraiment très ingénieux.

- Je vous remercie. Venant de votre part, c'est un grand compliment.

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vous laisse à vos invités.

- Passez une bonne soirée inspecteur.

Treize disparaît dans le foule d'invités qui le font disparaître du champ de vision de notre inspecteur.

Pov Heero

Donc il sait que Shinigami en a après lui. Je dois retrouver Duo avant qu'il ne tombe dans ce piège. Je me doutais bien que c'était un piège pour l'arrêter. Il faut que je me dépêche de le retrouver.

Fin pov

Heero cherche partout mais rien. Pourtant il doit être là, c'est une situation trop tentante pour Shinigami. L'inspecteur s'accorde alors quelques minutes de pose pour souffler. C'est alors que de l'autre côté de la salle, il aperçoit un serveur avec une longue natte qui lui descend jusqu'au rein. Sachant qu'il n'y a qu'un homme qui en a une, il décide de s'approcher discrètement.

Pov Duo

Ça y est je suis enfin parvenu dans la salle de bal. Maintenant il faut que je trouve Treize. Après ce soir ce sera trop tard. Où est il ? Y a trop de monde je ne vois rien. Pourtant je l'ai vu entrer y a quelques minutes. Il n'est quand même pas déjà partit.

Enfin je le vois, mais où va-t-il ? ma parole il s'en va. Pas question tu n'ira nulle part ce soir à par l'enfer. Il faut que je le suive.

Fin pov

Duo suit de près mais discrètement la sortie de Treize qui visiblement se dirige vers son bureau à l'étage. Après être sur de pouvoir monter sans se faire remarquer il gravit les marches à pas de loup. Enfin à l'étage, il jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir pour voir dans quelle pièce rentre sa proie. La porte se referme et Shinigami s'apprête à rentrer en scène quand deux bras puissants le retienne avec une main sur la bouche pour éviter toute protestation bruyante. Une fois à couvert, il est plaquer contre le mur violemment. Le choc le sonne un peu et met du temps à ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand il les ouvre la surprise est de taille, devant lui se tient Heero.

- Heero ! ………Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Si tu veux qu'on se fasse repéré crie plus fort, ils t'ont pas entendu.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Sache quand faisant ça je t'ai sauvé la mise. Vient faut pas rester là.

- Je regrette, je ne partirais pas sans en avoir terminer.

- Si tu rentres dans cette pièce, tu te fera arrêter

- Quoi ?

Heero raconte ce que Treize lui a conter quelques minutes plus tôt sur le système de sécurité high tech installé pour lui. Duo écoute attentivement en se disant que si Heero ne l'avait pas retenu tous se serait terminé ce soir. Alors la mort dans l'âme Duo suit Heero en dehors de la demeure. Dans la voiture, un silence pesant se fait sentir, et évidemment c'est Duo qui le rompt en premier.

- Alors comment savais-tu que je viendrais ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, j'ai compris que tous les gens dont tu t'es débarrassé avaient tous un lien avec Oz. Il m'a suffit de les espionner. Et quand j'ai vu cet article parlant de ce bal, j'ai su que tu n'y résisterais pas alors je suis venu. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ?

Mais Duo resta muet à cette question. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à l'appartement de Heero. Ils montèrent ensemble. Malgré son mutisme, Heero voulait avoir les réponses à ces questions ce soir. Ils entrèrent en silence.

- Assieds-toi, fait comme chez toi.

- Merci

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira.

Un nouveau silence mais cette fois ci plus court.

- Tu sais Heero, malgré que tous ce que tu m'as dit, je savais que toute cette mise en scène était un piège.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je m'en doutait c'etait trop beau de voir Treize à découvert comme ce soir.

- Et malgré ça tu étais près à y aller. Pourquoi ? Qu'est que Treize t'as fait pour être près à mourir afin de le tuer.

- Il m'a volé…mon enfance

- Quoi ? Raconte moi.

- Non, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Je t'es assez dérangé.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Qui me dit que tu ne va pas recommencer demain.

- Et alors, en quoi ça te dérange ?

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- …

Des larmes commence à couler le long des joues de Duo qui pour les cacher baisse la tête, Heero ne sachant quoi faire, décide d'écouter son cœur. Il s'approche de Duo et pose délicatement sa main sur la joue de Shinigami afin de sécher ses larmes. Duo surpris de ce geste relève la tête pour croiser deux yeux colbats emplis de tendresse.

- Raconte moi, Duo.

Duo sécha ses larmes. Il jouait avec sa natte, anxieux de se confier. Qui Sait ? il pris une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

- Quand j'étais petit, je vivais avec mon frère, il s'appelait Solo. Je savais que ce n'était pas mon vrai frère, mais ça m'était égal, je n'avais que lui. Nous vivions dans la misère faisant des petits boulots de ci de là. Pas toujours légal, d'ailleurs. un jour, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un travail qui lui rapporterait pas mal d'argent. Ce travail c'était…

- Va-y, continue.

- Il allait travailler dans un laboratoire. Seulement c'est un peu plus tard que j'ai appris qu'il allait devenir un cobaye. Je l'ai découvert en fouillant les dossiers de Oz.

- C'était Oz ?

- Oui, il y allait très souvent et plus il y allait plus je le voyait se dégrader. Je lui ait demandé à plusieurs reprises d'arrêter, mais chaque fois il réussissait à me convaincre que c'était pour notre bien. Mais un jour, il n'est pas revenu. Je l'ai attendu quelques jours avant de me décider à aller là-bas. Je savais où c'était. Quand je suis arrivé il n'y avait plus rien, les locaux étaient vides. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. C'est alors que j'ai compris que jamais je ne le reverrai.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu détestes Oz à ce point.

- Attend, j'ai pas encore fini.

- Quoi ?

- Après ça, pendant longtemps, j'ai erré dans les rues, triste, seul et abandonné de tous. Mais un jour, alors que j'étais résolu à me laisser mourir, un homme s'est approché de moi et ma tendu la main. Je me souviens que je me suis évanoui à ce moment là. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre avec des vêtements propres. Quand l'homme est entré, j'ai tout de suite pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un prêtre. C'était le père Maxwell. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait amené dans son église et que je pouvais y rester autant de temps que je le voulais. Je n'était plus seul, là j'avais retrouver le goût de vivre. Mais j'ai vite été rattraper par le destin qui fut cruel encore une fois. Pendant que j'était sortit faire quelques courses, l'église avait prit feu. Le père Maxwell n'a pas survécu et une fois de plus je me retrouvait tout seul. En écoutant les pompiers parler, j'ai découvert que le feu provenait du bâtiment qui était à côté qui était une entreprise appartenant à Oz. Quand j'ai apprit ça, je me suis juré de me venger par tous les moyens et de détruire Oz de la même façon que Oz a détruit mon enfance. Et pour assouvir cette vengeance, il ne me restait plus que Treize à éliminer.

Un long silence s'installa après ce long récit. Heero n'aurai jamais cru que le gentil Duo qu'il connaissait pouvait avoir un passé si lourd et douloureux. Les larmes de Duo reprirent de plus belle.

- Maintenant tu sais tous. Seulement maintenant Treize m'a échappé.

- C'est ma faute si il t'a échappé

- Faut pas t'en vouloir, tu pensais bien faire en m'empêchant d'aller à sa rencontre. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais près à mourir pour me débarrasser de lui.

- Duo, écoute moi

- Hum…

- Je vais t'aider à prendre ta revanche, ensemble nous allons trouver Treize et lui faire payer tous ce …

- Non Heero ! je refuse de te mêler à cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je refuse de te perdre à cause de Oz. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Duo…

- Je t'aime Heero, pas question de te laisser faire ça pour moi.

- Duo que tu le veille ou non je le ferais.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi de toute façon ?

Heero pris le menton de Duo du bout des doigts afin de guider ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser léger. Les lèvres s'effleurent à peine mais néanmoins font passer toutes la tendresse possible et imaginable. Mais les deux hommes ne s'arrêtent pas là. Heero fait basculer Duo d'une position assise à une position couchée.

- Heero, tu…

- Duo, ce soir je veux te faire l'amour.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le chapitre 5. J'essaie de rattraper mon absence en publiant le plus souvent possible. De plus ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, ensuite je commence une nouvelle fic. Toujours sur mes héros préférés. Allez, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

Après ces mots Heero embrasse Duo. Cette fois ci c'est lui qui caresse les lèvres de Duo afin que celui ci lui cède le passage à sa bouche. Ce qui évidemment lui est très vite accordé. Mais alors que Heero commence à déboutonné la chemise de Duo celui ci s'éloigne afin de pouvoir parler malgré le manque d'air dû au baiser.

- Att…attend Heero, d'abord, je veux te l'entendre dire.

Heero s'approche de l'oreille de son futur amant afin de lui souffler les mots qu'il désire tant, de manière à ce que lui seul les entendent.

- Je t'aime Duo.

Ces mots enfin prononcés, Heero reprend possession des lèvres de Duo et peut également reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté avec la chemise de son amant. Une fois tous les boutons défais, les mains de notre inspecteur entrèrent en scène à la recherche du contact avec la peau pâle de Duo afin de lui prodiguer des caresses sensuelles qui ne font évidemment qu'attiser leurs désirs respectifs. Heero caressa le torse de Duo puis remonte lentement vers les épaules. Il glisse ses mains sur ses avants bras afin de lui retirer doucement sa chemise. Une fois celle ci disparue Heero recommence à balader ses mains sur Duo, mais les gémissements que fait son partenaire lui font comprendre qu'il voulait plus. C'est alors que les mains furent remplacé par les lèvres puis très rapidement par la langue. Heero partait du cou pour descendre vers le torse pour enfin arriver aux boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir. Duo pousse un gémissement plus fort quand il sent les dents de Heero les maltraités ou lorsqu'il sent la langue humide les titiller. Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant les réactions de son partenaire. Il sent que tous deux vont perdre patience, et peut sentir que son pantalon devient vraiment trop serré et voit bien que Duo est dans le même état. Mais voulant que ce moment soit parfait Heero refuse de lui faire l'amour sur le canapé et dans un ultime effort pour ne pas lui sauter littéralement dessus, Heero passe un bras sous les jambes de Duo et l'autre passe derrière son dos. Il le lève tel une mariée et le conduit vers la chambre. Sur le chemin Duo réussit on ne sait comment à retirer la chemise de Heero et peut ainsi commencer à lui suçoter le cou, ce qui faillit faire perdre l'équilibre de son porteur qui se rattrape de justesse en prenant appui sur le mur.

- Si tu continue je vais te faire tomber.

Il n'eut qu'un petit rire pour réponse, sachant parfaitement qu'il l'a fait exprès. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire presser le pas pour arriver plus vite. Le désir de le posséder se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Arriver à la chambre, il entre et frappe la porte avec le pied pour la refermer. Heero pose délicatement son délicieux fardeau sur le lit et marque un temps d'arrêt pour admirer son amant. Un beauté pareil est une utopie, un rêve, et ce rêve lui est offert et rien que pour lui. Duo regarde également son amant qui est resté de bout devant lui, il se demande ce qu'il attendait, il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

- Tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps, dit-il en le tirant vers le lit.

- Impatient à ce que je vois.

- Tu le fais exprès pour me torturer, n'est ce pas ?

- Tais toi…

Heero repris ses douces caresses linguales dans le cou de Duo qui poussa des gémissements de plaisirs. Duo jeta la tête vers l'arrière pour laisser à Heero le champ libre. Rapidement Heero redescendit jusqu'au torse, cependant les mains, elles, vont plus bas. D'abord le torse puis le ventre et quand enfin elles atteignirent le pantalon, Duo poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Les choses sérieuses allèrent enfin commencer. Délicatement Heero défit la ceinture et dégrafa la fermeture du pantalon. Il reprit possession des lèvres de son amant pendant qu'une main s'engouffre dans le pantalon de Duo, commençant un léger mouvement de va et vient, ces caresses furent arrêter mais à la place Heero s'amusait à donner des coups de reins, à travers le tissu se qui attisa le désir de son partenaire ainsi que le sien. Duo ne peut empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres. Heero torturait notre pauvre Duo en lui infligeant ses délicieuses sensations sans pour autant aller plus loin. Duo pas très patient essaya d'articuler des mots, choses difficile, vu qu'il a le souffle haletant.

- Heero, qu'est que tu fais ?

- Tu l'a dit tout à l'heure, dit il en se rapprochant de son oreille, je te torture.

- Si tu continu… comme ça, je…je vais finir…par explosé…ah !

Et Heero le savait bien, Duo, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, allèrent bientôt craquer. Alors, l'inspecteur décida de mettre fin au calvaire et commence à enlever lentement le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de son amant, en prenant le soin de frôler ses fines jambes. Ce qui eut pour effet de donner comme des choques électriques à Duo, ce qui fit sourire Heero. Une fois le derniers vêtements de Duo à terre, Heero pouvait voir jusqu'à quel point Duo pouvait être excité, son érection étant déjà bien conséquente. Mais pas assez pour Heero et afin d'y remédié il prit entre ses doits la virilité de son compagnon ce qui eut un effet immédiat, Duo poussa un gémissement de libération. Heero voyant qu'il l'a eut la réaction attendu commença un mouvement de va et vient qui s'intensifièrent plus le souffle haletant de son partenaire devenait gémissements. Puis enfin Heero pris la virilité de Duo dans sa bouche et recommença une nouvelle série de va et vient. Duo gémissait de plus en plus fort et voulant plus plaça ses mains sur la tête d'Heero afin que se dernier intensifie son mouvement. Ne pouvant plus se retenir Duo pousse un cri et se libère dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala tous d'un trait. Duo est prêt, alors notre inspecteur retire ses derniers vêtements. Il remonte prendre possession des lèvres de son amant un court instant avant de lui présenter ses doigts. Duo les lécha avidement et quand Heero les jugea suffisamment humide il les retira et obtient un grognement de la part de son amant. Il fit glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire qui poussa un cri de douleur. Heero un peu affolé de cette réaction regarde Duo dans les yeux. Ce dernier voit que Heero hésite à continuer.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va …ça va aller. Continue.

Après ses paroles rassurantes, Heero reprend en insérant un deuxième doigt et voyant que Duo souffre moins en insère un troisième. Il patiente un instant puis commence à mouvoir ses doigts, d'abord doucement puis voyant que Duo bouge de lui même commence un mouvement plus rapide. Mais bien vite ce n'est plus suffisant et Duo demande plus. Voulant répondre à ses désirs, Heero retire ses doigts, non s'en obtenir un autre grognement d'insatisfaction. Heero remonte vers le visage de Duo et l'embrasse.

- Tu es prêt ? demande Heero.

- Je n'attends que ça.

Sans attendre plus longtemps Heero pénètre lentement en Duo lui arrachant qu'un léger gémissement de douleur. Heero peine à rester lucide tellement Duo est étroit, il perd littéralement pied. Cette chaleur autour de son membre est si agréable, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient tous les deux. Sentant que Duo n'était plus incommodé par sa présence, Heero remua délicatement le bassin. Ce simple mouvement eut pour conséquence un cri de pur jouissance de la part de Duo. La réaction de Duo ne fait qu'augmenter l'excitation de Heero. Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent rapidement, devenant de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus puissant. Les gémissements provenant des deux amants devenant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le plaisir et l'excitation augmentaient. Ce qui était des gémissements devinrent de véritable hurlements. Duo se libéra pour la seconde fois entre lui et son amant, et Heero se sentant venir fit un dernier mouvement plus puissant que les autres et libéra son essence dans le corps de Duo leur faisant à tous les deux hurler leurs délivrances. Epuisé, mais heureux, Heero s'écroula sur le torse de Duo qui s'empressa de l'entouré de ses bras. Tous deux on encore du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Mais dans un ultime effort Duo parvint à articuler quelques mots.

- Ah Heero ! Si…si tu savais…je suis heureux !

- Alors on est deux.

A ces mots tous deux rirent de bon cœur, avant que le sommeille soit trop fort et qu'ils succombent tous les deux. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre un sourire illuminant leurs visages.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Duo se réveille, il sent un vide à côté de lui. Il se lève et remarque qu'il est seul dans le lit. D'un coup il se sent seul et a la mauvaise impression que tous ce qui s'est passé n'étaient qu'un rêve. A cette pensée, il s'écroule sur le lit et ses yeux s'inondent de larmes. Mais il se calme en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrire et se tourne pour voir Heero. Il se dirige vers le lit. Heero paniqua quand il aperçut les yeux légèrement rougis par le début des larmes. Dès que Heero se soit assis sur le lit, Duo se jette dans ses bras.

- Tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est rien. Je croyais que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Tu n'étais plus là, j'ai eut peur. Mais ça va mieux.

- Désolé, t'étais trop adorable, je voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis allé cherché des croissants pour le petit déjeuner.

- Génial !

- Tu m'attends ?

- Où tu vas ?

- Relax, Je te propose un petit déjeuner au lit, partant ?

- Oooooouuuuuuiiiiiiii !

- Je reviens.

Le petit déjeuner au lit fut un régal pour nos deux tourtereaux. Duo s'amusait donner à manger à Heero et Heero chaque fois le remerciait en l'embrassant. Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, il s'étaient rallonger, Duo avait la tête sur le torse de Heero et ce dernier caressait sensuellement le dos de son amour. Le silence fut rompu malgré cette plénitude.

- Duo ?

- Hum hum…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait une scène à la boite. Après tous étant Shinigami, il n' y avait aucune raison de le prendre si violemment.

- Je pense que si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais Heero, je suis Duo et Shinigami, mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais les mélangés. Le jour, je suis Duo, et la nuit, je suis Shinigami.

- Pourtant au bar, tu me demandais tous sur lui.

- Eh bien, C'est le seul moyen que j'ai eut pour me rapprocher de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Heero, tu te souviens de la première question que je t'ai posé quand on s'est rencontré la première fois ?

- « Qu'est ce que je vous sert ? » je crois.

A ces mots Duo ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Heero, faire de l'humour, c'est rare.

- Non, idiot, pas ça ? après t'avoir demandé ça ?

- Hum…

- Je t'ai demandé, pourquoi tu avais l'air furieux, je me souviendrais toujours de ce regard de rage que tu avais. Et tu m'as répondu directement que tu étais sur l'affaire épineuse du Shinigami. Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'aurai du m'éloigner mais au contraire, je m'y suis intéressé car c'était la seule alternative que j'avais si je voulais que toi et moi on se rapproche. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier coup d'œil. je savais que si je ne t'avais pas demandé tous sur Shinigami, eh bien, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Alors, je suis content que tu l'es fait.

Après ces mots, Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément. Mais Heero abandonna les lèvres de Duo pour reprendre la parole.

- Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait t'intéresser.

- Laquelle ?

Heero prit un journal qui était sur le plateau où se trouvait les reste du petit déjeuner. Il montra la première page du journal.

- Regarde !

Duo lit le journal. D'un coup ses yeux s'agrandirent et puis il arracha le journal des mains de Heero afin de lire et de relire le gros titre. « Inauguration du nouveau centre commercial. »

- « Treize Khushrenada, sera présent pour l'inauguration du nouveau centre commercial, ainsi que… ». Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Peu importe, l'important c'est que tu vas pouvoir terminer ce que tu as commencé. Seulement…

- Seulement ?

- Je t'accompagne.

- Pas question, il est hors de question de te mêler à ça. C'est trop dangereux.

Heero afin de ne plus le laisser dire des bêtises prit possession de ses lèvres. Duo répond tout de suite au baiser.

- Que tu le veille ou non je viendrais avec toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Jamais je ne le supporterai.

- Baka ! Il n'est pas encore né celui qui arrivera me tuer.

C'est ainsi que la matinée se termina. Heero et Duo devait maintenant préparer leur offensive.

A suivre...

Bientôt fini. mais Faut pas pleurer il reste un chapitre encore et puis j'ai déjà commencé à saisir la prochaine. Donc pas d'inquiétude.

Reviews SVP !


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais ne vous inquiété pas Heero et Duo reviendront très bientôt dans une autre aventure.

Place, place à la lecture !

Chapitre 6

Duo qui finalement laisse Heero l'accompagné mettent au point un plan pour assouvir la vengeance de Shinigami. Heero qui a fait jouer de son titre d'inspecteur a pu réunir toutes les informations nécessaires.

- Voilà comment va se dérouler la cérémonie d'ouverture. Treize va avec le ministre coupé le ruban puis après Treize décollera du toit du centre commercial en hélicoptère. Zech sera avec lui, d'après ce que j'ai appris c'est non seulement son associé mais également son garde du corps, enfin bref. Nous devrons nous glisser à l'intérieur avant que la cérémonie ne commence, une fois celle-ci terminée, on les attendra en haut près de l'hélicoptère. Ainsi, nous pourrons les surprendre. Il faudra éviter les gars de la sécurité. On devra entrer chacun de son côté pour passer plus discrètement. Moi, je me ferai passé pour ce que je suis c'est à dire un inspecteur, et toi…

- Moi, je jouerai mon rôle de voleur et je m'infiltrerai sans que personne ne me remarque et on se retrouve sur le toit.

- Voilà ! On est Ok.

- Je pense que oui. A tout compris. Sauf que je persiste à croire que je devrais régler cette histoire moi-même.

- Duo, on en a déjà parlé.

- Oui, je sais.

Le jour de l'inauguration arrive enfin.

Comme prévue Heero réussi à s'infiltrer dans le système de sécurité. Il fit tous pour que pendant la cérémonie treize et Zech ne le voient pas. Pendant ce temps Duo s'était infiltré discrètement, à l'abri des regards dans le centre commercial. Il n'attendait plus que treize. La cérémonie enfin terminé, le monde venue pour l'inauguration s'engouffrèrent dans les magasins. Dans la foule Treize et Zech se dirigèrent comme prévu vers le toit pour rejoindre l'hélicoptère. Heero et Duo avaient prévu de se réunir avant d'aller sur le toit mais Duo ne l'entend pas comme ça dès que treize passe la porte menant au toit, Duo accouru vers celle-ci avant qu'elle ne se referme.

- TREIZE ! cria Duo

Treize et Zech se retournèrent tout de suite.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demande calmement Treize.

- Je suis Shinigami, ceux qui croisent mon chemin n'en reviennent pas vivant.

- Vraiment ?

Duo sortit un couteau de sa veste près à sauter sur Treize, mais Zech réagit au quart de tour et dégaine son arme et met en joue Duo.

- Ne fais pas un geste ! dit Zech sur un ton digne d'un garde du corps.

- Si vous croyez que c'est une petite balle qui va m'arrêter, vous êtes loin de me connaître.

- On va vite le savoir.

D'un coup, un coup de feu retentit dans les airs. Tous se retournèrent vers la sources du bruit pour tomber sur Heero qui après avoir tiré en l'air mis en joue Zech.

- Désolé, je suis en retard.

- Inspecteur Yui !? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je fais mon travail.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous occupez de Shinigami. Zech en route !

- Personne ne bouge !

Duo et Heero dirent ces mots ensemble ce qui surpris Treize.

- Je vois ! alors inspecteur, on a retourné sa veste. Depuis quand êtes vous du côté du crime.

- Depuis que c'est dans mon intérêt.

- Bien résumons la situation, Shinigami me menace, qui lui même est menacé par Zech qui est menacé par vous. Nous sommes donc dans une impasse.

Ce que Treize a oublié apparemment c'est que Duo n'a pas peur d'une petite balle et n'hésite pas à ce jeté sur Treize. La réaction de Zech est immédiate et Duo se fait frôler l'épaule par la balle. Treize arrive à se dérober et Heero pour défendre son amant avant que celui ci ne reçoive une autre balle abat Zech qui tombe lourdement à terre. Dans la confusion Treize s'était dirigé vers l'hélicoptère mais pas assez vite pour Shinigami. Ce dernier le rattrapa en moins de deux et lui planta son couteau en plein cœur. Treize ne hurle pas mais fixe Duo avec les yeux du désespoir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites cette tête Treize, vous n'avez pas de cœur, il ne peut pas vous faire souffrir, n'est ce pas ?

Treize s'accrocha à Duo pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol, mais la mort l'emporta et fut donc obligé de lâcher la prise qui le raccrochait au vivant. Duo se retourna vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps, et il lui sourit. Mais quand il vit le japonais courir dans sa direction, il était perdu.

- Duo, attention !

Duo n'a pas le temps de réagir que Heero s'écroule dans ses bras. Il remarque que Zech le tenait en joue et à tirer une dernière fois avant de mourir pour de bon. Heero avait vu venir le coup et s'était jeté sur lui pour qu'il ne soit pas touché une nouvelle fois. Duo allongea Heero sur le sol et commença à appeler désespérément son amant.

- Heero ? HEERO ? reste avec moi ! Duo serra fort Heero contre lui et laissa couler ses larmes, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.

- Duo ?

- Heero, tu vas bien ?

- Il faut que tu t'en aille.

- Ça ne va pas ! Pas question que je te laisse ici, seul, dans cet état.

- Les vigiles du centre ont dû entendre les coups de feu, tu ne dois pas resté, ils ne doivent pas te trouver. Va t'en, je t'en pris.

- Heero, non, ne me demande pas ça.

- Imbécile, c'est pas comme si on allait jamais se revoir.

- Heero…

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de porte qu'on tente de défoncer. Heero et Duo se regarde. Heero lui sourit.

- Va-t'en Duo.

Duo déposa délicatement la tête d'Heero sur le sol et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

- Je t'aime Heero.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Duo fut rassuré par ces paroles et prit la direction de l'hélicoptère qu'il fit décollé pour s'enfuir, avant de partir il put voir les vigiles s'occuper convenablement de son Hee-Chan.

Duo se dirigea vers l'hôpital, il faisait nuit et les heures de visites sont terminées. Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de voir son Hee-chan. Il entra dans l'hôpital et demanda la chambre d'Heero Yui. L'infirmière de garde lui donna le numéro mais lui précisa que les visites étaient terminées. Il acquiesça et sortit. Une fois dehors il grimpa à un arbre et (comme par hasard :p) il tomba sur la chambre d'Heero ( Qui a dit « comme par hasard » moi, non jamais, jamais un hasard) il entra sans faire de bruit et observa son amour entrain de dormir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision de son homme aussi adorable. Sûrement se sentant observé, Heero ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les poser sur son natté.

- Duo ? comment es-tu entré, les visites sont finies.

Duo lui montra la fenêtre et Heero ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Le docteur a dit que la balle avait traversé l'épaule, je ne crains rien.

- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé.

Duo se glissa dans les draps au coté de Heero et se blotti dans ses bras évitant de trop touché à l'épaule blessé.

- Tu sais quand je t'ai vu par terre quand je suis partit, je n'ai pas cessé de penser que je t'avais abandonné, et ça me faisait mal.

- Peut être mais maintenant tu es là et c'est le principal.

- Heero, qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien, peut être reprendre nos vies là où les a laissé, mais cette fois on ne sera plus seul pour l'affronter qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Duo se releva et planta son regard dans celui de Heero. Il passa une jambe par dessus les reins de Heero pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha et embrassa son amant. Quand il se redressa, il commença à enlever sa veste puis déboutonner sa chemise. Heero le regarda faire sans intervenir. Lorsque Duo fut torse nu, il prit la main non paralysée de son amour et la posa sur son torse.

- Touche-moi Heero !

Heero commença à caresser son amant tendrement alors que celui ci rejetait la tête en arrière appréciant les caresses de son amour. Mais Duo voulait plus et vite, alors il déposa ses lèvres sur le torse de Heero afin de titiller ses petites boules de chair qui durcissaient déjà sous le plaisirs (ai-je précisé que Heero était torse nu, NON ? Vous êtes sûr ?). Heero haletait plus Duo descendait sur son corps.

- Duo, arrête…aaah…on pourrait nous entendre…Duo..aaah…

- Ça m'est égale, j'ai envie toi.

Pour le prouver, Duo emprisonna entre ses lèvres le membre du japonais, qu'il avait libéré pendant leur petite discussion. Heero retint un cri de jouissance de justesse et eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir vu le plaisirs qu'il ressentait alors que Duo imprimait un mouvement de va et vient. Puis vient la libération, Heero se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui avala tout d'un trait. Heero n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Duo se redresse sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir s'empaler de lui même sur le membre pulsant de vie du japonais. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bassin de l'asiatique pour être pénétrer en une seule fois. Quand Heero se senti entièrement entouré par la chaleur de son amour il ne peut retenir un hurlement. Duo reste immobile pour s'habituer à la présence du japonais et quand il se sentit prêt il commença un mouvement de va et vient. Quand Heero voulut se redresser pour enlacer le torse de son amant ce dernier le plaqua sur le lit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Quand il fut sur que Heero ne bougerait plus, il prit appuie sur les cuisses de son amant afin de trouver l'angle idéal pour que le membre de Heero touche à chaque coup sa prostate. Quand il l'eut trouver, il ne retient plus et exécuta des mouvements de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le paradis. Duo se libéra sur le ventre de son Heero qui lui se libéra en son amant. Duo

garda le membre de Heero en lui et s'allongea sur son amant.

- Duo, il faut que tu partes, si les infirmières te trouvent demain, il va y avoir des problèmes.

- Je veux rester encore un peu, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, Duo était réveiller, debout et s'apprêta à partir, mais avant, il se permit d'admirer Heero qui s'était endormit.

- Je t'aime Heero, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il partit de l'hôpital. Le lendemain, Heero avait le droit de sortir et il ne fut pas surprit d'être accueilli par un jeune garçon natté qui lui sauta au cou en évitant sa blessure.

- Heero, tu reste avec moi, maintenant ?

- Je ne te quitte plus.

Fin

Ca y est Fini. Wouaouh ! Il était temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai une autre en réserve. Mais faudra peut être attendre un peu. D'ici là, Ja Ne et vive le Yaoi.


End file.
